community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ass Crack Bandit
The Ass Crack Bandit is an unknown serial prankster on the Greendale campus. His nickname was given due to his odd Modus operandi. It involved stalking unsuspecting students and waiting for them to bend over. Once a valley of skin was exposed, the Bandit would deposit a quarter there which would sometimes roll down too far. He had been a campus terror for a while with the first known incident involving a student named Kendall Montiel. The three campus newspapers after a twelve hour session at Denny's finally coined his moniker. Although a massive investigation was launched the Bandits true identity was never discovered and he, or she, remains at large. History In the study groups second year together at Greendale, the Ass Crack Bandit was first mentioned by Annie Edison. She was running for student body president on a platform of school improvement which included a promise to the voters she would deal with the black mold problem in the east stairwell. She also claimed she would catch the assailant known only as The "Ass Crack Bandit" and bring him to justice . Although she dropped out of the election, she never forgot about the Bandit who continued to victimize students on campus. She created a special file on the Bandit collecting various news clippings of his crimes. A number of people were suspected of being the ACB including the notorious "Fountain Pooper" but they were eventually cleared. The Bandit continued his crimes , now known as "cracking", even brazenly slotting three students during a Greendale and City College baseball game. All the while, school administration officially denied his existence. This led Annie to believe that a cover up was taking place and the culprit might actually be a faculty member. It want until the study groups fifth year at school that Annie was given a chance to confirm her long held suspicions. Suspects *Chang *Pierce *Britta *Abed *Shirley *Professor Hickey *Cafeteria Worker *Rhonda *Other student/faculty member *Greendale citizen *Multiple bandits Clues Jeff and Annie hypothesized that the bandit has access to the Faculty Lounge. The bandit has provided several cryptic and possibly meaningless notes and messages. Letter: “''I am the Ass Crack Bandit. Humans make better banks than piggies. Whenever I get more change at the store I can't wait to drop it down your butts. I think I will go to the bank and get so much change and take all my dollars and make them into change and drop it all down there.” '''Note 1:' "I hope you enjoyed my work again. You can't stop me because what are you going to do, not have butts?" Note 2: "I am the mad hatter, if hats were butts. I am neither left nor right. I am the space between. To me you are all like ants marching to class, freaks on parade." Phone call/recording: "This is the Ass Crack Bandit. I find it funny that you ever thought you could catch me." "I've enjoyed our game of cat and mouse. It's funny how close your two little helpers get to catching me. I liked watching them run in circles. Although sometimes I wonder, are they chasing me as an excuse to get near to each other? I mean, get a room already." "I am the bringer of change. I am the filler of cracks." Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Community Characters